


Thomas Stilinski

by Kingofhell413



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thomas, And you know throughs other people that come on screen and talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In this house we love and appreciate Newt, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Newt just need to be protected hes too good for us, Polyamory, Protective Minho, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski & Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofhell413/pseuds/Kingofhell413
Summary: Thomas is stiles twin, Before their mothers was found to have dementia she gave him to people who could "save the world from a curse" she didn't remember doing it till she came home and saw his photo.They searched for months and all they found was his jacket. He was declare dead tho the the sheriff still keeps an eye out and some hope that he will fond his lost son.(Contains M-preg and poly relationship thominewt)(Mentions of death and abandoned issues)Please give comments on how I can improve this work.





	1. Chapter 1

For the past few months Newt had been throwing up a lot, it worried everyone most of all Thomas and Minho who took everything he had to carry off him other than his gun and knife. they made sure he ate more to make up for what he lost and that he slept as long as possible.

They stayed in abandoned building they found for days on end, it wasn't their best plan with the threat of WICKED still hovering over their head but they had to make sure Newt was ok. He complained every time they took a break for him that he didn't need it, yeah no one was buying that at all.

Newt despite throwing up every day seemed to be putting more and more weight on as well as becoming more and more tired as time went on. 

"we need to find a doctor for newt" the others looked at Minho as he quietly spoke. it was late, a few hours after the sun had gone down and they were sitting around a fire with newt asleep a few feet from them covered in blankets. "he's not getting any better we need to find someone who knows what it is and how to treat it" Thomas placed his arm around Minho and pulled him against his chest placing his head on top of his.

"we will he won't die I - we won't let him, not after everything we've been through together." the others nodded along with his words, shooting them both reassuring smiles.

"yeah amigo we won't let your lover boy die that easily." Jorge smiled at them, "now go get some sleep your no good to any of us if you're sleepwalking tomorrow, go." Minho stood with that placing a kiss on Thomas's forehead before making his way over to newt and curling up next to him.

"I'll take the first watch," Thomas stood up taking one of the guns and his knife and walked over to a window overlooking the streets below. he heard someone walking and stopping next to him.

"you know he's going to be ok right?" he looked at frypan briefly before returning his gaze to the street.

"I don't know anymore fry," he spoke quietly to avoid the other hearing him and took a deep breath, " I want to believe it but Minho's right he's not getting better i-"

"but he's also not getting any worse either, we know it's not the flare he hasn't shown any sign of it at all," he placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder "there's still hope that he might get better on his own" he squeezed his shoulder, "you know what your doing isn't making things any better."

"what do you mean?" he glanced at him through the corner of his eye.

"This: taking the first watch, not waking anybody up to take over from you till a few hours from sun up, it's not healthy Thomas and isn't helping Newt or Minho if anything you are making thing worse by making them worry." his voice had become harsher towards the end but his words were ringing with truth.

"You think I don't know that!" he snapped at his friend turning to glare at him, "I feel so shucking useless fry watching him throw up daily whilst he's still putting on weight it makes no sense and I I don't know anymore, everyone looks to me for guidance and leadership but I have no idea what I'm doing I'm guessing half our moves and the others are only half planned but somehow seeing all of you alive and knowing I can find a way out keeps me from giving up... but now Newts sick and I have no idea what to do anymore" he had stood up to look frypan in the face and sunk down.

"Thomas we follow you because we believe in you and," he gave him a smile "you do know what you're doing you just don't know you.... shucking hell, JORGE PUT THE FIRE OUT" Thomas follow frypans gaze to the street, he could see at 2 vans pulling up outside.

"Everyone get your guns and get out of sight" he moved over to Minho and Newt picking up a pair of guns for them on his way there.. they pushed themselves back into the shadows that covered the wall.

"how many are there?" Newt was lent so his back was against the wall with Minho and Thomas placed protectively in front of him as he spoke barely audible to the others. 

"I saw two truck pull up"

"You know if it's wicked?" he shook his head

" I couldn't see" 

"This is the FBI anyone in here" they watched as ten people pilled into the room nearly all holding guns, all wearing masks and body armour.

Thomas saw Brenda moving round from her hiding spot till she was behind one of the people without a gun and grabbed them placing the barrel of her gun against their neck the person let out a small shriek drawing the other people in their group's attention.

"Nobody move or I shot, take off your masks and put them and your weapons on the ground... NOW!" they did as asked Brenda undid the straps on her hostages mask os they could pull it off "kick them away," they did that too. "You got them all in your sights Thomas?".

"Yeah, we got them." Thomas walked forward keeping his gun train on one of the men. the rest followed him out of their hiding places, Minho took his place next to Thomas and newt went on his other side, they were stood so the people could see their guns but also so their faces were hidden still by the dark in the room. He glanced at Newt seeing his skin was slightly paler than normal but that he looked ok otherwise.

"Melissa, you ok?" one of the men spoke looking at the women Brenda held Thomas couldn't see her face from where he was stood.

"Shut up ya shank" frypan snapped aiming his gun at the man's head.

"Who are you guys, are you with wicked?" 

"No we are with the FBI and came here in order to liberate the people being held captive by wicked look whatever they told you guys it was a lie," Thomas lowered his gun slightly and saw the other - expect for Brenda and Jorge - do the same.

"Don't tell me you actually believe these guys?" Brenda asked/demanded. They watched as she dug the gun into women's-Melissa neck, the man who had spoke stiffened in his spot.

"Hermano I say we just shoot them, take one of their trucks, and any supplies we find on them and get far far away from here." The people grimace and shifted where they stood. Thomas held his hand up to Jorge to stop him from doing anything.

"No ones shooting anyone Jorge, not till we know if they're telling the truth or not," Thomas signalled the others to raise their weapons again. He walked over to the one who'd spoken, (deeming the man as the leader of the other group) stopping in front him and looking him in the eye. He didn't miss how the man's eyes widened with shock.

"What did you mean by everything they told us was a lie, everything that's happened to us seems pretty real to me" the man seemed taken aback by how forward and cold he was acting.

'probably expected me to be older' everyone knew you could never judge someone based on age, there where 12 years olds who'd killed more than him, of that he was more than sure.

"we received an encrypted transmission from a wicked scientist telling us the position of all their bases and details of what they had been doing" Thomas could feel the other eyes boring into his back from the other.

"how long ago was that?" his voice had lost some of its volume.

"about ten months ago" Thomas took a step back staring at the man and then shooting a look to Minho. 

"that would have been right before I was set up right?" the other nodded barely visible where he stood.

Newt suddenly sunk to the ground his gun falling to his side and hands holding his upper body off the ground as he began dry heaving. all of the people who knew him called out his name, Minho fell to his side rudding his back and talking to him in a soothing voice, Thomas could feel his inside freeze as the site one of his lovers was it, the feeling of uselessness filling his chest.

"if you let me I can take a look at your friend" the women spoke for the first time Thomas turned to look at her, her eyes widened when they landed on his face (the same way the mans had) "I'm a nurse".

"Fine Brenda if it look like she gonna hurt newt put one in her leg." Minho stood up, (making sure Newt wouldn't collapse on to the floor if he let go) placing himself between the woman and Newt.

"Thomas you said yourself we cant trust them!, why are you letting her near Newt!?"

"Because if they really are telling the truth right now she's our best bet at finding out what's wrong with him" he stared down Minho, he returned the glare. neither of them backing down when it came to Newt or each other and now it was showing strong.

"Will you both bloody stop it and ask me what I want seeing as I'm right here" His voice had turned to a breathy croak from trying to vomit. the two turned to him  "let her look at me what's the worse it could do".

"umm She could shucking kill you," Newt glared at Minho and after him giving newt puppy dog eyes and Newt intensifying his glare back down. "Fine but I'm watching you" he'd turned towards the women and Brenda and gesture them to move forward.

Brenda moved the arm shed had had wrapped around the women to hold her arm, she moved the gun from her neck to her back, walking her forward whilst keeping her gun in place against her. 

The women kneel down by Newt who'd move to a kneeling position. 

"Ok Newt was it-" he gave a nod "- does your stomach hurt at all," Newt shook his head.

"No it did when it first started happening but hasn't for at least a month." 

"You've been throwing up like this for months?" She looked startled by this information.

"Yeah about three months" she looked back at one of the men (the one thomas had been talking to) and gave him a long look. 

"Newt have you also been putting on weight?" He frowned at her before nodding. "Can I take a look at your stomach?" He nodded again pulling his shirt up to just under his chest.

She began prodding at his stomach lightly running her hand along it. 

"Does that hurt at all?" He shook his head.

"Do you know what is it?" Thomas had watched the woman as much as he could from the corner of his eye whilst keeping himself facing the man.

"I have an idea but can't be sure, if you come with us I can confirm it and get your friend the help he needs," the gladers, jorge and Brenda eyes widened at this.

"A are you saying this could kill me?" None of them (expect Minho) had ever heard Newt sound so broken before, after all; he was the one who'd usually pick them up when they felt bad, the one whom reassured them when times got bad, the one there to offer advice, he fixed them when they broke. He'd done it for all of them on multiple occasions.

Hearing him like this sent shock waves through them and the protective feeling they all held for the copper haired teen increase tenfold.

"...It could yes, but with the right help you'll be fine and get back to being healthy soon enough." 

"So we go with you and Newt safe?" Frypan spoke up for the first time making some of the men and women in the intruder group jump with having forgotten he was even there.

The women gave a small nod of confirmation and the group sent each other looks asking what they should do.

"Ok o-so great leader what do we do then" He glared at Minho and then looked to the other in their group. 

"Lets vote all those in favour-" Brenda, Jorge, Newt, and thomas raised their hands "-those against" Minho and Frypan raised their hands.

"Its settled well go with you on four conditions," he'd turned back to the man, he nodded his agreement. "One-we keep our weapon no matter where we go, two- the nurse stays with other if we feel your gonna hurt any of us or try to keep something from us a bullets going in her, three- Jorge drives us we'll follow you but not get in any of your vans, four- you let us leave when we want you try to stop us..." he gestured to his gun and then towards the women.

"Ok I agree to those terms and so do my people" The others put their guns down letting the men move from where they were standing. The gladers and Jorge picked up their stuff (Jorge taking Brenda's and Minho taking Newt's) following the men out of the room.

Thomas and Minho walked with Newt between them, they each had a hand on his back increase he tried to vomit again. Their finger were touching (even if they were slightly mad at the other they still needed each others support). 

Brenda held the women in a vice like grip forcing her onto the bed of Jorge's jeep keeping her gun trained on her. Thomas, Minho and Newt took the back seats whilst Frypan took shotgun and Jorge driving.

Once in the jeep Thomas opened his pack handing Newt a energy bar he'd found a few days earlier. He then placed his arm around him and rested his hand against Minho's neck rudding at it lightly. 

They watched the group pile into their vans and started to follow them as they drove away.


	2. 2

They'd been driving for a few hours follow the 'FBI' people at a steady pace, keeping far enough away that (if needed) they could turn tails and run.

After a few more minutes they began to see the start of a wall taller then then the one in the maze ever was.

"What is it with wicked and walls?" Thomas looked at Frypan as he spoke.

"Maybe its a kink," he gave a snort and sent a small smile towards Minho over Newts head, the copper haired teen had fallen asleep again against Minho's shoulder. Thomas had moved over so that Newt was sandwiched between them and so wouldn't get as jolted when they went over a bump.

"Its not a wall, look it doesn't stop," Jorge pointed to where the top of the wall should have been. Instead it curved inwards blending seamlessly into the sky.

"Its a dome.. its all a shucking dome we've never been free everything we did and we were still in the palm of their FUCKING HANDS," He hit the door with his fist.

"Thomas its ok we couldn't have know" Minho reached as far as he could and placed his hand on his back placing the other round Newt keeping him against his chest. He rubbed his hand along Thomas' back trying to sooth him as much as he could.

"But its not Min everything we did- everyone who died it was all for nothing," he placed his head in his hands and rubbed at his face. No tears build in his eyes, he wouldn't allow them to. 

Frypan had turned around in his seat to watch Thomas and Jorge keep glancing in the wing mirror.

"Minho's right Thomas, none of us could have had any idea that we were still in wicked," he looked at his friends, then to his two lovers, and glanced through the back window at Brenda and the women before looking back at Frypan. 

"Your right we couldn't have known, but still we should have guessed, we knew they wouldn't let us go as easily as we got away," he placed his hand over the one Minho had on Newt's back squeezing it. 

"Does this mean we can trust these guys?" Minho shook his head at Jorge.

"No wicked did the exact same thing to the four of us, they 'saved' us and just to then put us though another trial. Don't say anything about anything not untill we have solid proof they aren't wicked," Thomas and Frypan nodded in agreement with him. 

By now they were close enough to the wall to see a pair of large steel door, there were about 40 feet tall and about 20 feet wide. As they got closer they could also see about 30 trucks and 20 vans parked around the gate. There was also several tents scattered about with people moving in and out of them.

"They sure have gone all out with this haven't they," Thomas hummed in agreement as they came to a stop behind the vans. 

the men in the vans infront of climbed out once they'd stoped moving. The one who'd done all the talking before made his way over to them.

"We're stopping to rest up for a bit, before we found you guys we were on the road for quite a while, as soon as we're rested we'll take you to the nearest hospital and get your friend checked out properly," he gestured to Newt at the end, before moving so he could see Brenda and the women. "Melissa you ok there?"

"I'm find Rafael," 

"Good, if you any of you want to rest that tent over there-" he pointed to the one closes to their jeep "-is free at the minute and there should food in the tent as well, if you need anything just ask for argent McCall... that's me," he then moved away from them heading to the largest tent. 

"How much food you think they have" Thomas looked at Frypan.

"I don't know properly a lots lets go check it out, see if we can find out if theses shanks are the real deal or not," Minho gently shook Newt awake as the others climbed out, he explained what they were doing and helped him get out of jeep.

"Brenda we're gonna go find some food you coming?" She nodded grabbing Melissa once again and dragging her off back of the jeep. 

AS they made their way to tent they noticed that people were staring at them with a range of expression, from shock and disbelief to pity and compassion, it made them uncomfortable. Pulling the flap back they saw there were ten army beds and a table filled with water bottles and food. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds before rushing to the table grabbing everything in sight (basically that deleted scene from the scorch trial). Whilst Brenda held the woman both had matching expression of disgust at the boys behaviour.

"Hey tommy," he looked over at Newt, the other boy had sandwich in one hand an apple in the other.

"Yeah?" 

"That woman- Melissa keeps looking at you," he glanced over his shoulder at where the two where standing, Melissa averted her gaze a second two late to not be caught.

"I'll be back" he stood up and made his way over to the two. "Brenda ill watch her for a bit, you go get some food before Min or Frypan eats it all," two annoyed 'hey' sound from behind him and he felt something hit his back he flipped whoever it was off over his shoulder. She gave him an amused smile before handing him the gun and rushing past him, barreling into Jorge's side and stealing the sandwich out of his hand.

Thomas kept the gun pointed at the women and then gestured to one of the bed.

"Sit down," she did so as Thomas took a seat across from her resting the gun by his side . "Why do you keep staring at me?" She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes.

"You.. you just remind me of my friends son, he went missing years ago but he had a twin brother and you look just like him," Thomas stared at her brows furrowed. 

"So I look like your friend dead kid? Great," he looked pasted her to where Minho and Newt where shoving food in each others face. She followed his gaze to them.

"They seem pretty close," she turned back to him. 

"Yeah we all are, I've know Fry, Minho, and Newt for as long as i can remind, we met Jorge and Brenda a little while ago but we're as close as we can be" she smiled at him.

"A bond like that can't be broken easily, can it?" 

"No it can't... why are you here? I doubt a government agency would take a random nurse to a field opt, no offense but this looks a bit out of your league" 

"Rafael is my ex-husband, he metion they were low on medical staff and ask me to come along and its not as much out of my league as you might think,"  he nodded.

"How do we know your telling the truth, that this-" he gestured around them "-isn't just another lie to get us o put our guards down, saving us just to put us in another trial," shock covered her face.

"They did that to you!?" He snorted.

"That properly the nicest thing they did at least we got actual food and beds for a bit," anger and sadness took the place of shock, she looked like she wanted to hug him.

Minho then walked towards them. "Thomas give me the gun and go get some sleep you look like klunk," he snorted again handing the gun off to Minho bumping his shoulder as he walked past. He felt minho hit his ass in response, a laugh flew past his lips before he could stop it shaking his head he made his way to Newt slapping Frypans shoulder as he walked pasted him. 

He sat down next to Newt on the bed he'd claimed, he was looking at the floor with a anxious expression. 

"Hey Newtie," Newt looked over to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey tommy," 

"You doing ok?" Newt bit his lip and looked away from him.

"What if this doesn't work? what if they can't help me?" Thomas licked his lips and resisted the urge to hug Newt, instead he placed his hand on his leg. 

Newt learned against his chest and buried his hand in his shirt. "I'm really sleepy tommy" he looked up at him, his eyes were drooping. "Can I sleep here?" His eyes then fully closed and breathing evened out. 

After a second he felt his own eyes starting to close, laying back on the bed he looked around seeing everyone else falling asleep expect for the women.

As darkness filled his vision he could see that: Minho had let the gun drop to the floor, Frypan was curled up on a different bed, Brenda had fallen to the floor, and Jorge was on another bed, his arm stretched out towards Brenda as if he had gone to catch her.

Just as people rushed the room Thomas lost himself to the darkness.

\--------------------------------  
He woke up in a dark room "Thomas," he twisted around looking for the source of the voice.

"Thomas," he stopped trying to find the voice instead holding his head as he remembered who the voice.

"Thomas why'd you let me die?" he sank to the ground coving his ears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry," tears stared to fill his eyes as he screwed them shut to avoid the person.

"LOOK AT ME THOMAS, YOU KILLED ME!" He looked up at the boy in front of him.

"Chuck please I'm sorry please I'm sorry please," tears steamed down his face as he looked at the boy who'd been like his little brother.

"We were fine but you just had to come along and ruin it didn't you," he shook his head reaching out a hand to the younger male.

Chuck slapped it away. "Because of you Alby's dead, Winston's dead, I'M DEAD, Newt dying and its all your fault," he spat the words out and stepped away.

"You killed us"  
\----------------------

He shot up panting and disordered, he lent forward placing his head in his hands. He sat there for a minute trying to get his breathing under control, before wiping at his eyes. 

He looked around, upon doing so he could see that he'd been moved from the tent into a white walled room with a large window and only one door. 

A feeling of dread and worry entered his gut, as he couldn't see anyone else in the room and couldn't find his gun or knife. Standing up off the bed he saw that someone had changed his clothes to a white top and matching pants with no shoes or socks. 

He then saw he had a tube feeding into his forearm secured with tape that led to bag that was hanging above the bed, he reached towards it pulling off the tape and the slowly pulling the tube out, letting it fall to the floor. 

He made his way to the door and tried the handle, surprised when it wasn't locked. Making his way though into a long corridor with doors identical to the one he'd walked out of on either side. 

He tried one of the other door next to his at random, finding it also unlocked he opened it. The room was set out like his had been but held no one inside, closing the door he decided to tried one of the ones across the corridor opening it he saw someone laying on the bed on their side. Making his way other he saw that it was Jorge, he started to shake the older male trying to wake him.

"Come on you old shank wake up," Jorge eyes opened then narrowed into a glare.

"Who are you calling an old shank," he sat up hitting Thomas on the arm playfully and shoving himself up. Thomas saw that he was dressed like he was and that he was also hooked up to a bag, "Any idea where we are?"

"None but they tricked us, drugged us-" he gave out a long sigh "-damn it we should have just killed them when we had the chance," Jorge just hummed as he pulled the needle out of his skin. "Come on we have to find the others," they left the room each taking a side a checking each room.

"In here," Thomas followed him into another one of the many rooms. He saw that it was Brenda on the bed this time and let Jorge wake her, (he'd woken her up once and once only after she'd punched him in the eye for doing so).

"Jorge, what's going on the last thing I remember is hitting the deck" she sat up letting Jorge pull the needle out her arm.

"I have no idea where we are."

She then turned her gaze to him, "Thomas" he shrugged at her showing that he had no idea either. 

"I think its the hospital they talked about" it was a guess but it was the most reasonable idea he could come up with. 

By now she'd stood up (he noticed that she was also dressed like they were) and made her way to the window, he could only see half of her face but could see how her eyes widened.

"Guys look at this" they both moved so they could see out the window as well. Thomas felt himself freeze. There where people -not cranks or like the people they'd come across before- they were: walking, running, talking into phones, to other people, children pulling their parents towards an ice truck, there was a park filled with more children playing with each other and their parents. 

This shocked the three but not as much as when they saw how green the grass was, and how there were actual trees with no sand in sight. The sky was a light blue and slightly cloudy. The most shocking thing they saw was that there wasn't a massive red sun burning everything in site, instead the sun was small and was a bright yellow like how it was in some old pictures they'd found a while back when searching a store for food. 

"Is is this real?" He looked at the others who looked as uncertain as he felt.

"Come amigos we better find the other three and get out of here" Jorge pulled the two away from the window and his voice held a sadness and longing that could only be held by someone who'd been alive before the solar flare had burnt the earth surface to nothing but sand.

The three made their way back to the corridor, Jorge kept his hands on their backs, whether to support them or himself they didn't know and didn't really care either way.

They split after a minute of standing still to continue searching each room.

Thomas found the next room he searched held Frypan. He called the others over before making his way to his friend and tapping his face softly, the other woke after a minute shooting up right, Thomas only just manage to move out the way to avoid getting re-knocked out. 

"Oh hey shanks.... where are we?" 

"We think its the hospital they where talking about," he nodded and sat on the side of the bed. He pulled off the tape and pulled out the needle. 

"So they drugged us?" 

"Seems like it," he looked at each of them.

"Are they wicked then?" They looked at Thomas waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, its still not concrete evidence that they are, if they were wicked I doubt they'd be letting us walk around like this, come on we have to Min and Newt" he turned and walked back out the room. Whilst he was happy to see his friends where ok, the feeling of worry had increase when each door didn't reveal one of his lovers in the room.

He check more room as the others did the same, Frypan and Jorge had started going the other way opening the doors they had ignore.

"Thomas, Minho's in here," he ran towards Frypan, practical shoving the other over in order to get into the room. Making his way over to Minho side, he kneeled down and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Min wake up," he tapped the others cheek a few times and watched as his eyes opened slowing, in his half-sleep half-awake state, he pulled Thomas's head down and kissed him. It was short and sweet, something they'd done a lot in the glade in the early morning whilst curled up with Newt in between them. 

It was something that was usually followed by peppering newts face and neck in kisses till he woke up and hit them both for waking him up so early with an light smile before kissing both of them deeply and starting the day.

He pulled away after a second and looked around confused setting in to his features. 

"Wheres Newt?" Thomas looked down slightly avoided the others eyes.

"Haven't found him yet," Minho grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet?" He gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Thomas wheres Newt,"

"I don't know he wasn't in any of the other rooms we checked," he stood up as Minho did yanking the needle straight out of his arm. 

"Then lets go find him," he marched out the room bragging Thomas with him, not waiting for the others to respond.


	3. 3

They searched the rest of the rooms in that and the rest of the corridors, finding no sign of Newt or anyone for that matter. 

Moving in to another corridor they saw an open room at the end. Entering the room they saw it had: a row of chairs, a large desk with a computer, a table with water bottles and more food, there was also an elevator.

"All in agreement that we don't touch that table, even if our lives depend on it," a chorus of -yes- sound from the others.

Thomas watched as Jorge made his way to the elevator, pressing each of the buttons. Nothing happened.

"Damn it, they must have locked off the whole floor," They looked at each other. 

"What do we do now, we have no way out of here and they have Newt somewhere," Minho sunk down onto one the chairs, head resting in his hands. Thomas sat down next to him  wrapping an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm with his hand.

"Min we will find him even if we have to tear this place to the ground to do so," the other shoved him off, standing and glaring at him.

"He wouldn't be gone if we hadn't gone with them, if you didn't make the stupid decision to trust them putting us all in this situation. YOU did this no one else, YOU. Your the reason half the people I knew are dead, Alby, Winston, Gally, and Chuck he was our little brother and you killed him!" He had tears filling the corners of his eyes as he turned and marched off back down the corridor before anyone other then Thomas could see them. 

The others stared after him till the sound of a door slamming shocked them out of their trance.

"Thomas you ok?" He nodded ignoring the numbness that had settled in his chest. 

"You know he's not really anger at you right?" Once again he just nodded. It wasn't the first time Minho had gotten anger like that or the first time he'd yelled at him but it was usually over small thing, like forgetting to fill his food pack when they where in the glade or over something someone had said about theirs and Newt relationship.

He stood up deciding to follow him. He knew if they didn't talk it out now it would get worse and the numbness he felt would only fade to anger. They didn't need Newt knowing they'd been fighting it wouldn't help him get any better being in the middle of their fight.

He left the others, seeing Frypan grab Brenda when she went to follow him and shaking his head at her out of the corner of his eye. Moving down the corridor, he stopped at the one door that was shut. He stood silence for a minute listening for any sign of life behind the door, hearing the slight sounds that he associated with Minho crying. He'd always tried to hid when he was sad often hiding himself away in the most unusual spots that always seemed way too small to fit the muscular boy.

He didn't bother knocking just opened the door and walked in. On first glance he could see no sign of the older boy, he stood still listening intensely to the almost silent sobs, which lead him to the bed. Crouching down next to the bed, he squirted his eyes to see thought the shadows. Minho had his back to him and was curled up in to an almost impossibly small ball shoulders shaking violently, the sight brought tears to Thomas own eyes and his heart break as he reached out slowly. 

"Min Min..." his hand pressed against the other back rubbing slightly like Minho had done for him not too long ago (aka last chapter), the shaking stopped slowing but he made no move to come out of hiding.

"M'sorry Tom," Thomas squeezed his back.

"Its fine Min Min, its fine, but we need to talk about this," the other climbed out from under the bed then sitting down on it. Thomas moved to sit by his side wrapping one arm around his waist lightly.

"'m not mad at you or anything I don't know why I shouted at you," Thomas leaned on his shoulder putting a good portion of his weight against the other and squeezing him with the arm he had wrapped around him.

"I know your not. Your guilty of the same thing we all are, bottling up our feelings so we don't have to deal with them, it was unavoidable that one of us would blow up," Minho grabbed his shoulders then holding him at arms length and gasping at him. 

"My thomas isn't that wise, who are you and what have you done with him?!" Thomas let out a dry laugh and moved to place his forehead against Minhos. They sat there for a second just finding that little bit of comfort they could with the third piece of their hearts missing.

"Come on let go find Newt." Minho pulled Thomas and dragged him back out the door. The two stopped once they reached the end of the hall way.

Inside the room where about 10 more people 7 in armer and had guns attached to their sides. The other three where wearing blue clothing with bullet proof vests that had name tags pinned to them. The other were having a staring contest with the newcomers  

"Who are these guys jorge?" The older man looked back at him silently asking if they were ok Thomas nodded at him slightly to show they were.

"Apparently their doctors and they what to 'check us for any injuries' before anything else" Thomas walked up to the front of the group.

"Which one of you is incharge?" One of the armed men moved forward a bit

"Ok... here the deal bring Newt back to us and we'll think about letting you look at our 'injures'" 

"We can't do that your friend is still getting looked over" Thomas look back at the other over his shoulder, he saw how Minho had he head aimed at the ground and how his hands were shaking. He sent a look to Frypan who moved over to stop Minho if needed. 

Thomas turned back and harden his gaze towards the leader of the group, "yeah well you can take us to him then." 

"Fine but only two of you can come the rest stay here and get looked over" the others started to protest till Jorge spoke up.

"These are agreeable terms cabrón (dumbass) as long as there are no needles and all examination take place in this room only" the man nodded as Thomas and the others let amused smirks take over their faces. Jorge had started teaching them spanish and in turn they'd been teaching him and Brenda glader slang to pass the time. 

"Ok come on lets go" he turned back into the lift turning around and gave them a look that said 'come on'. Thomas entered as Minho rushed up behind him and stood be his side making a barrier between Thomas and the other man.

He pressed the button for the top floor   as they fell into an awkward silent.

"So do you know how long you were out?" Thomas glanced at the man as he spoke. Looking at him now he couldn't have been that much older then their were maybe a few years or so. 

He shifted under their gazes a bit. "It was about a day, I'm deputy parrish in case your wondering... do you guys actual have names or did they not give you any?" Both Minho and Thomas turned to glare at the man - parrish.

"We have names just don't want to share them," Parrish nodded and avoided their gazes.

The lift stopped walking out they saw the people already in the corridor stop and stare at them then moved to the side as they walked pasted.

"We're the hot topic this week I'm guessing," Thomas gave a snort and small smile at Minho's words.

"Well yes everyone who works in the hospital knows the outline of your situation." 

"Really?" 

"Don't worry they don't know any details. We don't either though the sheriff may ask you to go into detail for the official report that'll put those basters in jail for life," hearing this both of them stopped.

"What?" Parrish turned around and raised an eyebrow at them.

"You didn't think we were gonna let them get away with it did you?" Thomas and Minho shared a look.

"No, we thought they would have killed them when they found 'em-" Parrish's eyes widened when he heard the calmness in Minho voice "-I mean that was the punishment in the glade you try to kill someone you die." Thomas nodded along to Minho's words a slight sadness setting in as he thought of Ben. 

Parrish blinked at them before shaking himself out of it.

"ok well the sheriff will want to talk to you about that as well but as for now we're here" he pointed at the door next to them, the number 250A labelled the door. 

He gestured them to go in the room. Shrugging at Thomas and grabbing his arm, Minho pulled the door and walked in pulling Thomas in after him. 

Newt was propped up against the bed multiply wires spouting from the top of his shirt connecting him to different machines. He was awake though and sat up further with a grin covering his face when he saw them.

"Min, Tommy," they both rushed to either side of him and began to fuss over him, brushing his hair back off his forehead, squeezing his arms and hand, and placing their heads against the sides of his with their eyes closed pressing small kisses to the backs of his ears.

"Your ok" it came out as nothing but a whisper, so quiet only they could hear it being said. Newt closed his eyes as well, reaching up his hands to run them though the hair on the back of their head. 

"Yes I'm fine, in fact I'm more then bloody fine they told me why I was sick... well I'm not actually sick at all!" Both Thomas and Minho pulled back away from Newt to look him in the face, equal amounts of confusion covering their own as Newts grin widened. 

"What? How could you not be sick? You were throwing up and everything!" Newt laughed slightly and god had Thomas missed that laugh, it was one of the only things (another being Minho's own laugh and both of their real smiles) in this world that made him feel like everything was going to be ok.

"I love you both but your both bloody klunk heads at times-" he pointed to the machines by his bed "-what do you notice about these machines?" Looking at them it finally hit Thomas what was going on he looked back at Newt shock covering his face.

"No that's not.... how does that even... what?" Minho seemed to have figured it out as well turning so quickly Thomas was afraid for a second he might have hurt or broke his neck. 

Newt just nodded at the words confirming them, he reach out placing a hand on each of their cheeks.

"Apparently I have a mutation that allows me to get pregnant-" he looked both of them in the eye individually "-we're gonna have a baby a real living breathing baby!" Minho shot forward capturing Newts lips with his own as soon as Newt stopped talking pulling back after a few seconds as Thomas took his place.

He pulled back after a second and pulled Minho to him pressing their own lips together. They pulled apart when their heard the door open slowly. Looking over they saw parrish had entered the room.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but agent McCall is here with DNA results," they looked at each other in complete confusion.

"What do mean by DNA tests?"

"The FBI took some of your DNA to see if they could find any living family members," agent McCall stepped in moving around Parrish holding two envelopes in his hand he stopped in the middle of the room and Parrish shut the door again.

"Thomas was it?" He nodded in confirmation "-well it good news for you, we found your father and brother in fact they live in this town, here this has a picture of them as well as the DNA test and the report from when you went missing" he handed him one of the envelope. 

He opened it slowly, he didn't want to see what he has missed out on but know he owed it to everyone who didn't make it out to at least look and meet who would have -in another life- been his family. 

Pulling out the picture he saw first an older looking man with a kind face that was marked with laugh and worry lines a soft happy smile on his face as he looked at... a complete double of Thomas the only differences being that, Thomas was way more tanned and had longer hair then the kid in the photo. 

He laying the photo on Newt bed he pulled out the report next as the other two examined the photo for themselves. 

'Stephan Stilinski Five year old last seen by mother in down town shopping area wearing blue jean jacket, red top with 'my dad's cooler than your dad' written in white, black trousers and red trainers. About 3ft 5 inch with brown hair and eyes, white with moles on face' 

Pulling out the DNA results he saw that he was a 99% match to a Norah Stilinski probably the man (his father) in the photo, he then passed both the report and DNA test over to the other two. 

"Ok now its also good news for you... Minho?" he pointed at Minho who, like Thomas, nodded to confirm what he had said, "you also have family in this town a mother, father, and a sister" he handed the envelope over to him. Thomas watched him open it leaning slightly to see the photo he pulled out. It was of three people, an older women and man (probably his mother and father) and a teen girl. They were all smiling happily at the camera the girl even hand her hand up in a peace sign, her dad (who was stood behind her) was giving her bunny ears her mother looked on fondly. 

Minho passed the photo to Newt letting him look at it as he pulled out the missing persons report. He scanned it before shoving it at Thomas who rolled his eyes at the others behaviour before reading it.

'Kamin yukimura age six last seen by teacher waiting to be picked up from school. Wearing blue jeans with blue Pokémon top and green trainers. Has a Pokémon backpack. Roughly 3ft6inch. Black hair. Asian' 

Thomas handed the report to Newt as Minho showed him and Newt the DNA results. 99% match to both the man and women. 

Turning to agent McCall for Newts envelope he looked at them sadly.

"Im sorry kid you DNA didn't match any in our data base and we cant find any trace of a kid that looks like you going missing yet" Newt nodded sadness taking hold of his features for a second.

"Its ok im fine with not knowing who my parents are or were" Thomas placed his hand on Newt leg and gave it a light squeeze.

"We wont stop looking till we find something kid. Anyway Thomas, Minho you family will be coming in tomorrow to see you, once all the tests the hospital needs to run are over then we're gonna have to talk about the living arrangements for all of you" with that he left the room.


	4. 4

They stayed with newt for about 4 hours, talking about the baby, the others, and how they could find out if these people were really wicked or not.

They talked till Parish re-entered the room stating how the others had all been looked over and how now it was Thomas and Minho's turn.

They each gave newt one more kiss and rubbed at his stomach.

"We'll be back soon, I promise," Newt gave them a reassuring smile, though there was sadness in his eyes. 

Thomas placed their foreheads together for a moment before getting up Minho following him out the door they turned back and sent Newt a smile before shutting the door. 

They made their way back down to the other floor in complete silence.

Walking back in they saw the others gathered in one corner, Brenda had been pushed to the back of the group. The doctors looked stressed, both groups were completely silence glaring at each other. 

"What's going on?" Both groups turned to them.

"They want to take Brenda to another room to look her over because she's a girl!" Frypan pointed to the doctors as he spoke.

Thomas turned to glare at Parrish.

"That isn't what we agree too," he looked at Minho from the corner of his eye and nodded his head. The other rushed forward grabbing one of the doctors and placing them in a headlock. He then moved back next to Thomas.

"Theres no need for that I'm sure they didn't mean it like that!" He stared at Parrish his face as calm as he could make it, trying to disguise the fear and how much what they was implying hurt him.

"Then tell your men to back the shuck off Brenda stays with us. When will you people get that we don't trust you" he raised a hand up.

Parrish turned to his men.

"You heard him she doesn't leave them all men in my group turn around" Minho let go of the doctor he'd grabbed as they did as told, Thomas, Minho, and Frypan also turned around leaving Jorge to watch the two doctors examine Brenda (you know cause he's basically her dad).

Once they'd finished the others all turned back around. The doctors then looked over Thomas and Minho before leaving, Parrish and two more of the deputy's stayed behind. 

"Listen you can trust us, we are not like them and we can prove it," They looked at each other each shrugging.

"Fine then prove it." Parrish nodded.

"We'll be back with proof and agent McCall," with that he and the other two left locking the lift as they did.

They all move to the chairs, moving them so they could sit in circle and talk. 

"Did agent McCall already come down here and tell you about any 'family' members?" The others nodded. Minho and Thomas told them what they'd got in theirs and that they hadn't found Newts family yet.

"My family lives in a place called Maine and I have two little sisters, two older brothers and a mum" 

"I apparently have two hermanos one in spain and one in new york." 

"I have a dad in this town," Thomas saw sadness flash over Jorge face which didn't go unnoticed by Brenda "Jorge just because he's my birth dad doesn't mean he my dad I still see you as my dad," Jorge flash her a small smile and rested his arm around her.

"Yeah Jorge we might have blood parents but your the one who's looked out for us like a dad would." 

"Told us off when we do something dumb like a dad would."

"Protected us like a dad would and get us out of danger like a dad" Jorge laughed.

"Are you all trying to call me old? You know I'm only 32," Minho sent Thomas a look and they shared a grin.

"Well anyway talking about dads we found out what was up with Newt" Thomas saw Frypans eyes widened.

"No shucking way!" He jump up pulling Thomas and Minho up and into a hug as they both laughed. He let go after a minute a shit eating grin covering his face.

"I'm gonna be a uncle!" He then started to shake Thomas by the should laughing loudly.

"Congratulations!" Brenda pulled Minho into a tight hug then did the same to Thomas, once Frypan stopped haking him. Jorge patted them both on the shoulders levelling them with a playful glare. 

"I swear if that niño (kid) calls me abucheos (gramps) ill shave all your hair off whilst you both sleep" he then pulled them both in to a hug ruffling their hair up as he let them go. 

The lift reopened and agent McCall and Parrish re-entered, Parrish carrying a laptop under his arm which he placed on table and started up.

"I know you guys don't trust us yet so here" Parrish moved away from the laptop which was now playing a video.

The screen showed a broken image of a room, they could hear someone off screen fiddling with the image until it became clear. They watched as Thomas himself entered the screen wearing a wicked lab coat, Jorge and Brenda looked at Thomas with wide eyes. 

He then remember that the two had no idea he'd once worked with wicked.

"To whoever finds my name is Thomas, I work well I worked for wicked, they tricked us all they told us the world had been destroyed by the sun becoming a red giant and the humanity was inflected with a deadly disease called the flare." 

The Thomas on the screen rubbed his face as he spoke. "They took us when we were children and have done unspeakable things to us and still are, I thought that it was worth it everything we were going though and doing but its not I found files that showed me the truth I'm sending an encrypted copy of the files along with our location with this video it will tell you everything I cant with my limited time I can only hope you are not with wicked." 

Off screen they heard someone begin banging on the door and shouting Thomas name. 

They saw how screen Thomas's eyes widened in fear.

"Shit I'm outta time please find us and help us." With that he reached forward turning off the video. 

"Ok and this proves nothing so you have a video of me asking for help big deal," agent McCall rubbed at his eyes.

"Look we can work on trust later we just wanted to prove we're not wicked," Thomas looked at Minho with a raised eyebrow as the other shrugged. He then look at the others who did the same.

"Ok then, you said something about where we're all gonna live?" 

McCall nodded. 

"Yes well you have two options one is that those of you under 18 live with your parents or any family members left living, though without any with go into the care system." 

They looked at each other with fear. They'd all been though so much together, that being apart just seemed wrong to them.

"The other option is that because Jorge is over 18 you can all live with him with your parents/guardians consent which will already have for most of you." 

Thomas lowed his head and glared at the ground in anger. It wasn't fare that they all got the chance to meet their 'families' and Newt didn't, he deserved the chance more then any of them did.

"Ok ill give you all till tomorrow to decide, as for now I suggest you all get some sleep." both McCall and Parrish then left.

"Well I for one am not gonna go live with my 'family' when my family right here," they all nodded along with Frypans words. 

"Yeah you guys and Newt are my family." 

They sent smiles of agreement at each other then.

"Come on then you mocosos molestos (annoying brats) we should all get some sleep before tomorrow," he sent a pointed look at Thomas as he spoke who shifted his gaze anywhere but his at his friends.

He gave a shocked shout as he felt Minho pick him up outta his chair.

The others laughed at the site they were seeing, as Thomas flared about in Minho's arms trying to get free. He gave up after a minute of trying and instead began to pout, crossing his arms over his chest and giving out a slight huff as he was carried off to one of the rooms.

Once inside the room Minho throw him on to the bed gently and laughed at the look on his face. 

"Oh slim it you jerk," Thomas though the pillow that was on the bed at his laughing partner, who'd been expecting it and ended up catching the pillow. 

He throw it back at Thomas, managing to hit him in the chest  before moving to sit on the bed with him.

Thomas laughed and then leaned back onto Minho. 

"I wish we could've stayed with Newt," he felt Minho hum in agreement as he pulled him down on top of him as he laid down.

"Yeah but at least we know he's alright, Newt a lot tougher than he look he'll be fine for one night," it was lie, a false sense of security to help get them though the night and they both knew it.

Thomas snuggled down against the others chest breathing deeply, and wrapping an arm across his chest. One of Minho's own arm was wrapped around him tightly almost to the point of pain whilst the other held onto the one Thomas had around his chest.

Thomas knew he had to tell the other about his dreams.

"Minho?" The other gave a hum.

"I need to tell you something." He moved his head to look up at the other face. He that saw he had Minho's full attention.

"I've... I um keep having these dreams... nightmares actually,"

"What are they about?" 

"The others, chuck mostly thought he tell me he hates me and that everything that's happened is my fault that everyone who's died blames me for it and I.." a small sod worked it way out of his throat and Minho tightened his grasp on him.

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping?" He nodded turning his head into Minho's chest and clinging onto his shirt.

"I get them too, I dream I'm back in the glade, I can see the others and I'm running to them but they keep getting further and further away then the grivers appear and they.... they start attacking the others and they're calling out of help, screaming for it but I just can't get to them," he looked up at Minho, who now had tears in his eyes, again and tightened his grip on the other.

"I don't wanna even try to sleep tonight," Thomas hummed in agreement.


	5. 5

They didn't move the whole night. Just clinged on to each other, breathing in the others scent and feeling the cold grip on their hearts which meant something was missing. 

When the flickers of light reached through the window they were up. Thomas could feel the familiar arch in his stomach that ment he'd gone longer than usual without food. He pushed the presence of the feeling as far back in his mind as he could.

Deciding to focus on the fact that they'd be meeting their families today, as well as the fear for Newt, who they hadn't heard any news of from the agent the other day.

He walked out of the room with Minho following him closely. Seeing the others already gathered in the same area as before. And, seeing that Frypan had been brave enough to try some of the food that was left out for them decided to copy him, grabbing one of the sandwiches and plopping down next to Brenda to eat it.

"Like I told Fry, Tommy you drop dead after eating that and I won't cry at your bloody funeral," Thomas spat out the food in shock and turned to see Newt standing a bit behind the others giving him a disgusted look. 

"NEWTIE BABY THEY FREED YOU!" Minho rushed forward wrapping Newt up in his arms careful of his stomach area. The others laughed at the scene as Thomas stumbled over himself to join them after shaking off his shock.

"They let me go once the others were up and about," he'd wrapped his arms around both of them and now had his head resting against Minho's hair.

They pulled apart once they heard Brenda awing at them. Flipping her off Thomas moved back to his original place, only now with a lap full of Newt and Minho flushed up against his side. Both Thomas and Minho had a hand protectively placed over the top of Newt stomach.

"So I take it your both healthy then?" Newt nodded and smiled at them. And, suddenly Thomas felt as if everything was once again right with the world seeing that smile. 

"We've already set up four betting pools." Frypan gestured to the other. "One, wether it gonna be a boy or girl -I say girl - two, who's gonna become the other protective parent - I say its gonna be you Thomas - three, who's gonna be the overly proud parent - sorry but I think its gonna be you Minho-" at this Minho pouted crossing his arms. Looking away from the others as they laughed at him, Newt placed a hand on his shoulder trying to hid as much of his laughter as he could. "- and four whos gonna have three children instead of one -I think this ones pretty obviously Newt." 

At this Newt laughed loudly and nodded his head in agreement as Minho let out a shocked gasp and moved away in to a corner with a "how could you Newt I thought the three of us had something" and began to sulk. He even turned his chair around away from them when the laughter increase as Thomas joined in with it.

For the few hours they sat around talking and cracking jokes. With Minho rejoined them after about ten minute of pouting.

They all fell silent when they heard the elevator stop at their floor. Agent McCall walked out offering a small smile towards them. 

"Good morning. Thomas, Minho, and Brenda, your families are here." He had a uncertain look on his face. "Frypan? Jorge, im sorry but your families couldn't make it at such short notice. Newt once again sorry but we've had no luck in finding your family." To Thomas and the others suprise he actually look genuinely sorry about it. "If you all would step into the lift."

They did so. Agent McCall pushed the button for the ground floor. 

"Now you'll be meeting your families separately, Thomas will start simple because your Dad and brother have been here since midnight." 

Thomas guessed that they actual hadn't, and that McCall had simple made it up in order to make it see like he actually mattered to these people.

The lift hit the ground floor and they moved into the lobby.

"Your dad and brother are in that room," he pointed to one of waiting rooms. Minho bumped his shoulder, he and others walked with him to the door. He leaned closer so that he could whisper to them with out McCall hearing them.

"Your both coming in with me, Minho and Brenda on my left, Frypan And Jorge take my right, Newt stay behind all of us," Newt rolled his eyes and gave Thomas a light push before hissing  - I'm pregnant not five- back at him.

Thomas shrugged. 

"That just means these more at stake for you if you get hurt unlike the rest of us... especially Minho," Minho glared at him though the corner of his eye whilst the rest smiled in amusement.

"What is this underappreciate Minho day or something, I cant believe I actually love you sometimes" Thomas now rolled his eyes with a slight smile before pushing the door the open and walking though making his face as blank as he could.

Inside the room where the extract two people from the photo. Only now the man (his father) looked more worried, angrier, and more rough, like he had actually been the there since midnight, the boy (his brother) looked so much worse then his dad like he hadn't been eating or sleeping for weeks.

"Look McCall I don't care about any protocols I want to see my boy!" He'd stood up not looking at them till the last second and when he did... it was like looking at a whole other person, the worry and anger melted from his face as tears swelled up in his eyes as he took a step towards them, "stephan" he breathe Thomas real name like it too good to be true, but paused when Thomas instinctively stepped back instinctively.

Thomas brother had look up as well staring at Thomas like he would disappear if he even blinked.

"Dad?" The word left a funny taste when it left his mouth. He continued to stare at them both switching between each of them.

The tears began rolling down his dad's face and, from the look his brother had and the first impression he'd gotten off the guy, it seemed like this was rare probably rarer than Frypan making something that was actually eatable.

"Stephan I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to find you. Stiles did as well once he got old enough to help," his voice shook as he spoke and Thomas brother moved to his, no their dads side. 

"Its ok, I know you did" Thomas himself moved towards his dad reaching out and placing a hand awkwardly on his shoulder before he knew what he was doing. "I. I don't blame you once wicked see something they want they.. um they don't stop till they have it." He didn't have to look at them to know that the others were rubbing at their tattoos, his brother looked up at them briefly in confusion before returning his gaze to him.

"Can I hug you? They said non of you liked being touched..." Thomas normally would have backed away, but looking at his dad he could only see the honesty and sadness in his face, he could tell he really needed to make sure Thomas was real so he nodded numbly. 

The man instantly wrapped his arms around him, shocking Thomas as he squeezed him tightly knocking the breath out of him. As he made sure that he was as real as he could be. Thomas fought every instinct that was telling him to push the man away and run.

"My boy, my baby, oh god what did they do to you, my baby boy," He slowly pulled his arms up pressing them against the mans back as he continued to babble the same things over and over again, as well as making a large wet patch on Thomas shirt. 

In all honesty he felt safe in the mans arm, a long forgotten feeling of warm sparking slightly and tears were threating to build up in his eyes. He only ever felt this safe when he had Minho and Newt next to him.

He pulled away after a little bit, he ran a hand over Thomas hair before letting go completely giving him a watery smile. 

Thomas then turned to look at his brother.

"Hey Stephan been a long time," He spoke nervously giving Thomas a light smile. 

"I guess it must've have been-" he looked between the two of them sadly before looking down at the ground "-look I'm gonna be completely honest here, I don't remember either of you-"

"Well you were young at the time so its to be-" 

"-I don't remember anything past the last ten months... wicked they have this method of taking your memory  theres no way for me to get it back," he looked back up seeming the shock on his dads face slowing turn to anger. He felt his eyes widened and he moved back to the others.

"Stephan please-" he reached a hand out to him "-I'm not mad at you how could I be? After all you had no control over what was happening," Thomas nodded then looked at the others.

"Well anyway um dad, these guys are my family." His dad smiled lightly at them, "this is Jorge, he's been basically our dad since we meet like 9 months ago," Thomas watch as his dad walked over to Jorge stopping in front of him and sticking a hand out to him with a smile, which Jorge took after a second.

"Thank you for looking out for my boy." Jorge nodded.

"This is Brenda and Frypan they're basically my brother and sister," Stiles perked up at that a strange look on his face, all Thomas dad did was smile at them. 

He then wrapped his arms around Newt and Minho. The one around Newt going straight to his stomach, whilst the one around Minho rested against his hip. They both wrapped an arm around him in response.

"These two are Minho and Newt, to say it lightly, they are it for me," Newt let out a soft snort placing his free hand over the one Thomas had on his stomach.

"When did you become such a bloody sap tommy?" Thomas let a grin take over his face as he leaned slightly more on to the taller teen.

"About the same time we found out," he'd turned towards Newt and so didn't see the smirk now taking over Minho's face.

"Awww Tom never knew you cared so much!"

He was pulled to the other as Minho began pressing kisses to his face holding him still by wrapping his arms tightly around him. He stopped trying to get free after about a second knowing he stood next to no chance with his arms pinned like they were. 

He could hear Newt and the others laughing at them as he just shook his head in vain. 

Once Minho stopped (which was about a minute later) Thomas looked up suddenly shy at his dad. But instead of anger or displacement he saw he was actual smiling talking to Newt as his brother had move away from them just watching how things played out.

"He had a falling out with his friends a few weeks ago-" he looked at his dad as he talked quietly to him, looking back at his brother he saw how he wasn't actually paying any attention to anything. "-don't worry about it he'll bounce back his friend will see that they were wrong and apologise to him," Thomas nodded at his words.

"Why did their call you Tom?" 

"Because its the name wicked gave me when they wiped my memory's-" his dad nodded in understanding "- Actually Umm dad theres something you should know... Newt he's pregnant" his dad looked shocked by this and looked at Newt then back to Thomas. 

"Your serious?" He nodded then felt his dad pat his on the shoulder, he fought off the instinct to flinch when he saw the raised hand. 

"Congratulations son," he then sent a huge smile at Thomas, to him it seemed the man was ready to bust at the seems with how happy he looked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ste- Thomas they said that you and your friends had a choice go live with your old families or your new one-" he rested his hand on Thomas shoulder "-I want you to know that all of you are always welcome under our roof"  He smiled back at his dad.

Looking over his saw how his brother, Stiles, was still blanked out.

"Hey dad? What did stiles and his friends fall out about exactly?" The others had all turned towards him.

"I think that Stiles is the one who should tell you if he wants you to know," Thomas nodded looking back at Stiles for a few more seconds.

"We better be going-" he saw how his dad face fell at the words and quickly explained "-we said we all would meet each others parents together, we'll be back though," his dad gave him a small smile.

"I know you will, seeing as I'm the one taking you to the house that was picked out for all of you," he gave his dad a confused look.

"I'm the sheriff of the town I'm in charge of making sure none of you run off or get taken again," Thomas suddenly understood why his dad had begged for his forgiveness, he'd blamed himself for not being a good enough cop to even find his own child all these years, he must've been expecting Thomas to hate him. If he was still Stephan he might've done, but he wasn't he was a complete different person to the kid his dad had lost.

he nodded again at his dads words before managing to catch his brother's eye and waving to him. Stiles nodded back at him before going back to staring at nothing.

They walked back out seeing McCall still stood there.

"Your not staying with your dad Thomas?" He stared at McCall with a 'your a dumbass' look. McCall coughed lightly.

"Well anyway Minho your parents are though there," he pointed to another waiting room.

Minho paused at the door turning to look at the others, He shrugged at them looking a little uncertain before Newt pushed him into and through the door with an eye roll and smile.

They quickly followed after him. Inside the room were the two older people from the photo Minho had been given. 

The woman had stood up and was walking towards them, Minho stood still just staring at the woman who was his mother as she approached him.

"Kamin look at you my baby all grown up," she reached up putting a hand against Minho's face, as the man walked up next to them.

"Mum," Minho's voice cracked on the word and practically collapsed in to his parents arms, pulling them against him.

"The last I saw you I could still pick you up in my arms... I think I'd struggle a bit now though," his dad had pulled away then a smile on his face as he pointed to Minho's arms, though his mum continued to hug him as Minho smiled back at his dad. 

Thomas looked over at the other, Brenda was smiling nervously, probably because she'd be meeting her own dad next, Frypan was grinning at the sight, Jorge had the same look as Frypan.

He turned to look at Newt, who was frowning and looking at the ground. Thomas nudged his shoulder making him look up at Thomas's look of concern. Newt shook his head 'not here' and gave him a small sad smile.

"I thought I had a sister? Is she here as well?" His parents looked at each other for a second having a silent conversation with each other.

"She's out of town on a trip with friends... she doesn't know your back as we have been able to reach her," Minho nodded his head looking like he couldn't care less. Thomas could see straight through it though, he knew Minho liked being an older brother to people, he'd acted like one to Chuck whilst they were in the glade and Thomas know he loved that feeling of having someone to protect and teach things to (not that he wasn't very protective over the rest of them, but there was something different when he did it to someone he saw as a younger sibling).

"Ok, well mum, dad, these ugly shanks behind me are my family," he pointed at them with smirk as they groan knowing what was coming, whilst his parents looked confused.

He raced to Brenda picking her up clean off the ground, whilst she shook her head.

"This is Brenda, don't be fooled by how light she appears she can take everyone in this room down with just her pinkie," he then dropped her back onto the ground. She fell forward a bit before catching herself and turning around to slap his arm.

"Screw you you ass hat,"

"I think Tom and Newtie have that covered Brenda," 

"Your disgusting," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

He then moved to Frypan wrapping a arm around the others neck. 

"This glorious beast is called Siggy but goes by Frypan-" he used his other hand to hide what he was saying from Frypan, "-if you value your taste buds don't eat any of the food he gives you," Frypan shoved him off.

"Shuck you I'm a great cook," Minho laughed at him before moving to Jorge.

"This here is Jorge, he's basically the dad of out group, he's looked after us since he found us," 

"Now onto the uglies shank of the lot our o-so-great leader Thomas" he pulled Thomas fully against him using his extra high in his favour to rest his head on Thomas shoulder, Thomas turned his head to glare at him.

"Keep that up and you can find somewhere else to sleep," Minho grinned back at him before moving onto Newt.

He pulled Newt against him putting both his hands on his stomach.

"And last and least-" Newt flicked his arm "-ow the amazing Newt who's carrying very precious cargo in him" Newt rolled his eyes turning to press a small kiss against Minho's template. This being easy because of their height differences.

During this Minhos mum had turn to his dad with a smile.

"He definitely takes after you Ken," his dad smiled happy at this as he turned back to the rest of them.

"Its nice to meet you all," His mum made his way over the three of them. 

"Your all in a relationship with each other?" They nodded as she turn to Minho. "You better be taking good care of both of them Kasmin to find one love is rare to find two must be next to impossible," Minho grinned.

"If anyone in this world could find two loves it'll be someone in this group, we are the impossible after all," she smiled at them. 

"Well your welcome to our home any time," Minho looked at her and smiled widely.


	7. 7

They then explained that none of them could remember their pasts and that now his name was Minho, at This Minho's mum, had tears in her eyes and his dad had reached out to Minho holding him by the shoulders with a sad look before crushing him in a hug and telling him he was still their boy even if he didn't remember them.

Minho told them about Newt. They both looked happy for the three patting them all on the shoulder and smiling widely, if a bit stiffly when they recoiled from a hug.

When they left Minho's parents pulled him into one last hug.

"Remember if you need us we will be there for you my dear son," Minho gave them a smile before leaving the room.

McCall pointed at a third room and gave them a strained smile.

"Brenda your dad is in there," she just nodded at him pulling Jorge along with her as she entered the room, Frypan followed after them.

Thomas grabbed both Minho's and Newts hands interlocking their fingers together and then following.

Inside the room was a man about mid to late thirties. He was staring at floor arms resting on his knees as sat in one of the chairs the room held. Thomas felt sorrow and sympathy start to build in the pit of his stomach as he recognised the look the man had the same look they all had, the look that said he'd seen more than 1 person he loved die and he blamed himself for it.

He tensed up slightly as they entered slowly looking up at them. He stood when he Brenda taking a step forward, as the look on his face melted away replaced with the shock, disbelief, and happiness the others had shown.

But there was something else there that Thomas couldn't recognize, he glanced over to Newt (he was always better at reading emotions than the rest of them) to see if he'd picked up on it too. Newt, feeling his eyes on him turn to look at him, he gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand twice, a sign that they would talk late.

Thomas nodded at him slightly and then did the same to Minho's hand the other then tightened his grip in a show of acknowledgment.

"Elisa... I.. we thought we lost you forever, your.. your... mum s..she never gave up hope never not even when..." he trailed off just staring at her in shock.

"I don't remember you I'm sorry they took our memory and gave us fake ones and new names." Trust Brenda to keep herself calm in a time like this.

Jorge placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"Um.....dad this is Jorge he found me when I was a kid and raised me," the man locked eyes with him holding out a hand.

Jorge met it shaking it quickly and then dropping it.

"Thank you for looking out for her," Jorge nodded at him.

"You better be amigo I was tempted to throw her to the cranks more than once," Brenda elbowed him in the side as their group smiled at the exchange.

"These four idiots are my brothers-" she pointed at fry "-that's Frypan he can cook to an extent-" he throws her a playful glare and grin, "-the idiot with way too many muscles is Minho-" he let go of Thomas' hand to flex slightly, he didn't have to look at Newt to know he was rolling his eyes "-idiot number two is Thomas-" he glared at her like frypan had "- and that's their babysitter Newt," Newt laughed then.

"I prefer the term boyfriend but that's probably more bloody actuate," he turned to him faking hurt as Minho gasped and wrapped his arms around Thomas.

"Well your not getting cuddles tonight mister,"

"Good you hog the bed anyway," Minho gasped again leaning more on Thomas making him bend forward slightly.

"Did you hear that Thomas he said I hog the bed can you believe that??!"

He smirked at Newt.

"Well he's not wrong," Minho shoved him slightly turning to cling to Frypan.

"Do you see this Fry betrayed by my own boyfriend," Frypan held his hands up.

"Don't drag me into this,"

Minho then stomped into the corner pouting at his partner and friends.

"I hate you all,"

"Min can you stop with the temper tantrum we'll have enough of those in a few months,"

"I'll teach her how to be the best at them then,"

They all rolled their eyes at him turning back to Brenda's dad who looked neutral but was shifting slightly back and forth showing he was uncomfortable.

"Elisa you said they gave you a new name?" She nodded at him.

"Yeah Brenda," he smiled then in slight amusement.

"You know we debated calling you that when you were born, your mother was dead against it. She put her hair dye into my shampoo for a month till I changed my mind,"

"That's where she shucking gets it from!" Thomas poked Minho in his side grinning at him whilst Brenda glared at him.

A knock then sounded and McCall walked in.

"Sorry, Mr. Argent but they need to come with us to go over a few rules and be taken to their new home,"

They looked at each other and shrugged walking out the door.

"Brenda wait for just a second," he pulled something from his coat pocket holding it out to her.

"This has been in our family for a generation" she took it and glancing over Thomas saw that it was a pendant.

Looking at it made his head hurt for some reason. He shook his head joining the others outside, his dad and brother were there along with Minho's parents they were avoiding looking at each other for some reason, maybe Minho's sister was one of stiles old friends?

"Right Noah I need you to sign some paperwork after we take you guys to your new house," he then walked outside as they followed him once again, Thomas wrapped an arm around Newt rubbing his side as they walked.

Minho walked in front of them glancing back to smile at them.

Once outside they took a moment to look around, it was one thing to see the real world from a window but to be in it, to see trees, to feel actual cold air in the day time, to see people that weren't going to try to kill them the first chance they had.

For the first time, they felt truly free like they could be finally away from Wicked.


	8. 8

After a few more minutes of drinking in the real world, McCall beeped the horn of the jeep.

The made their way over climbing in, Thomas ending up on Minho's lap so they had enough room to fit.

The trip lasted about ten minutes. The house was notably bigger than an average house, well it did have to fit six (soon seven), people.

Getting out Minho pick up Thomas as he was on his lap holding him bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" Minho shrugged grinning and let go of Thomas then catching him a second later causing him to wrap his arms tight around him.

".....I hate you so much,"

"I can change that very quickly," Thomas blushed looking away from Minho as he laughed.

He then placed him down letting him walk the rest of the way inside. The others followed the ones who knew them giggling behind their hands.

The inside of the house was mostly open space. From the door, you could see all the way to the kitchen on the other side of the house through the living room and the stairs to the next floor twisted off at the end.

There was also what looked to be an office on the left as they walked in. The place already had furniture with two sofas and a table with chairs in the Kitchen.

"Now there's just a bit to go over," they all turned to look at the Agent as he pulled out a briefcase that had been in the jeep. Newt had moved over next to Thomas leaning into his side.

"Firstly Thomas and Minho the two of you have to attend school as your both 16 (a/n I know they're older than that but you know I control this so 😝) you'll start Monday but you'll be taking tests the whole day and then attending classes based on that. Newt you won't be starting till next year for oblivious reasons but you will be getting work from a private tutor to help you keep up. Brenda and Frypan you're over 18 so you don't have to go to school but if you would like we can set it for you?" They both shook their heads.

"Nope do not want to be around those two more than I have to," Minho pulled a face at Frypan getting one right back. McCall nodded.

"Ok, Jorge before you were kidnapped you were training for the army of course given the circumstances that isn't an option however Stilinski is willing to let you take a deputy exam if you'd like?" Jorge nodded.

"I've been on the wrong side before thinking it was right it'd be nice to be on the actual good side from the start hermano," McCall nodded pulling out a bag filled with phones handing them out.

"Here they already have my number the sheriffs number and the numbers of the other five phones on them," he then pulled some papers and handed them to Jorge.

"These are some hospital appointments for all of you to check on your weight and general health and some extra for Newt and the baby," He nodded.

"And what about my jeep?" The others groaned.

"Hey! That jeep has saved our culo more than once have some respect, you brats!"

"Unfortunately your jeep isn't roadworthy, no offense but I'm honestly surprised it hasn't combusted yet, but we have a replacement coming for you," Jorge sighed hanging his head slightly and to Thomas's surprise, Stiles stepped forward and patted his shoulder.

"I feel ya, buddy, if some took Roscoe from me id be ready to murder," it was clearly a joke but the way his dad's eyes changed suggest there was something more to his brother's words.

"Oh no there's two of them," Stiles sent him a small grin then and it looked so painfully fake.

"Stiles come on we better be getting home and getting some sleep-" Stiles nodded moving back to his no, their dad, damn that was still so weird for him "-all of you are invited to lunch next Saturday as well if you want," Thomas nodded.

"Yeah that would be nice bye.... dad," he gave him one last smile before leaving.

"Ok well be going then. The house already has everything you need there's clothing in the rooms - we had to guess sizes but they should fix you all - and there's food in the kitchen, the bathroom is also fully stoked as well." With that McCall left, they watched the car drive away before closing the door.

"Right well I don't know about you shanks but I'm gonna go change out of these... I don't even know what to call them" Frypan pulled lightly at the outfit he was wear grimacing before turning and going up the stairs.

They all followed him up going into different rooms first, Newt and Thomas walked into one together which happened to be the biggest, Minho walked out the first room he'd gone into and into the next shouting.

"We call the biggest room!"

"We know you need it to hold all that ego, Minho!" The boy in question scoffed walking out of the room he'd gone into and into the one Thomas and Newt were in.

They'd already pulled open the draws and picked up random shirts and pants. Thomas throw some at Minho as he entered laughing slightly at the startled look on the others face.

"Min close the bloody door I don't need everyone seeing us change," Thomas then thought back to earlier.

"Hey Newtie," the other hummed as he pulled some sweats on.

"What was wrong earlier?" Newt sighed and the other two moved sitting down on the bed and pulling him down gently to join them.

"It's stupid," he was looking down at his lap, Minho pulled his face towards him gently.

"It's not if it upsets you it's important," Newt sighed again glancing over at Thomas who nodded at him.

"It's just... everyone has a family here except for me I know I always say I don't care and I don't - I never knew them so what's the point in caring - but just knowing no one even reported me missing that... that stings," he'd gone back to looking at his lap again as Thomas and Minho made eye contact over his head before wrapping their arms around him.

"Newt we love you more than word could ever say that, you know if you went missing now we'd come runni-"

"Literal running Newt," he hit Minho's arm lightly.

"-ng for you," Newt pulled them closer by their shirts.

"I know and I love you both too... even if I'm just a glorified babysitter when it comes to you Thomas," Thomas blow lightly in his ear for that cause him to Shriver lightly.

"You know I could go for a nap right, about now, how about you Min?" Minho grinned over Newts shoulder again.

"Yup I'm just sooo tired from all that hard work," Newt snorted

"What hard work you didn't do anything today,"

"Carrying Thomas's fat ass to the door," Thomas launching himself around Newt knocking Minho down onto the bed and pinning him there.

"Your one to talk mister eats everything in sight,"

"I'm a growing boy Tommy I need to food" he leaned down then pressing their lips together, pulling back prematurely and leaving Minho to chase after his lips and pout when Thomas leaned further back.

"You know Minho I think we should give Newtie all the attention we have tonight yeah?" Minho nodded the pout turning into a grin and they both grabbed Newt pulling him till he was flat on his back.

"That's only fair after all he is carrying our child after all" after a few seconds they heard a shout.

"FOR FUCK SAKE BOYS ITS ONLY TWO PM!" They laughed before carrying on much quieter.

(I'm sorry but writing smut makes me uncomfortable)


	9. 9

Thomas was woken up by the sun shining on his eyes, he groaned pushing himself up to sit on the side of the bed.

He glanced over his shoulder Newt was still asleep, with Minho on his other side curled up around him.

Thomas leaned down pressing a small kiss to the blonde's forehead and rubbing Minho's hair smiling when he pulled a face in his sleep, before standing up. He grabbed some pants from the floor and pulled them on not caring who they actually belonged to.

He walked over to the window, looking out he could see the sun was just starting to rise.

'Must be about 5 am' he glanced back at the clock by their bed to check and found it was 5:15.

He looked down into the garden seeing a path leading from the back garden into the forest behind them.

He grabbed a shirt then moving to the other side of the bed and shaking Minho lightly resting his head on his arm, he turned his head to him after an second eyes half open and voice rough.

"Wat wan'?" He chuckled and moved to look at Minho's face tapping his fingers on his back.

"You wanna go for a run?" He watched as Minho eyes shot fully open and he moved to get up. Thomas stopped him pointing to Newt, Minho slowly pulled his arms back and unwrapping his legs from around Newts.

Thomas had stood up at this point grabbing some more clothing and tossing them at Minho and laughed when they hit the still a little bit asleep boy in the face.

He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen writing Newt a quick note as Minho got dressed, he placed it on the bedside table leaning down to kiss Newt on the head again, Minho followed his lead and pulled the covers up the Newts chin before they both left putting on some boots and grabbing some water and two knives, locking the door behind them.

Minho had picked up a backpack which they placed the water bottles in after drinking a mouthful.

"Race ya," Minho shoved him lightly before running off down the path, Thomas followed him after a moment of being stunned.

They ran for a few hours judging by the sun. Before they stopped, pulling out the water bottles and sitting against a tree.

"Hey, Thomas?" He hummed placing his head against Minho's shoulder.

"You think we're actually free?"

"No not yet, sure they have the video and there's no denying that Stiles is identical to me but they could be manipulating them as well," Minho chuckled.

"Well would you look at that Tommy boy knows a big word," he hit the others arm.

"Zip it shank," he felt Minho freeze not just from his words, he then felt it there were eyes on them, someone was watching from the trees.

"Please stop that, it sounds so butchered and wrong coming from you," Minho picked up the bag and made it look like he was just fussing with it, Thomas watched him slip a knife out and put it in his pocket.

"Give me that, you're giving me a headache with all the noise your making," he took the bag pack slipping the other knife out and into his own pocket and putting it down behind him leaning more on Minho, putting himself in front of him slightly.

"Um hey?" They both looked over there were two teens standing a few feet from them. Thomas was surprised they hadn't heard then approach.

"Yeah what is it?" He looked at the teens closer, the one that had talked was a boy with tan skin and a crooked jawline, the other was Asian female who looked a little too much like Minho to be anyone else than his sister.

"You're on private property and need to leave now," they looked at each other then back to the other teens.

"There wasn't a sign anywhere,"

"What?"

"If this is private property there should be a sign but there wasn't so how were we to know?" Minho pulled Thomas up with him standing a little in front of him and staring at them with his arms crossed. The boys gaze hardened and he narrowed his eyes at Minho as he smirked.

"Well everyone knows this is private property and to stay clear,"

"We didn't that why you need a sign,"

"There is a sign,"

"Where?"

"At the entrance to the reserve,"

"Well, these not one at our entrance that I saw-" he turned to Thomas "-did you see one Tommy?" Thomas sighed gripping Minho arm loosely, the boy was looking closely at his face studying him.

"Come on Min, the others will be up by now, and I don't feel like explaining this to Newt," he started pulling him away from the other two teens. The boy grabbed his arm as they turned away, he ripped it back out of his grip and grabbed the knife in his pocket keeping it hidden.

"Wait... Stephan?"

"My names Thomas," he took a few steps back pulling Minho with him ready to run or fight depending on what the two others did next.

The boy stared at him a little bit longer before blinking and shaking his head.

"Right.. sorry you just look a lot like him, " Thomas nodded slightly as the girl placed a hand on the boy's arm and rubbed it.

The two then walked away as calm as they could, glancing over their shoulders every few meters to see if the teens were still there. They stood watching them leave till they were nearly out of sight.

They stopped again once the two were long behind them.

Thomas smacked Minho arm getting a whine in response and glared at him.

"You just had to egg him on didn't you,"

"He started it," Thomas glared at him harder.

"It's not funny min we don't know what wicked could have done to them, I mean they were able to sneak up on us. US Min we can hear a griever from 100 feet away but not two teens who aren't trying to sneak up on us?" Minho looked away rubbing his neck before glancing back at Thomas.

"It has wicked written all over it, I know, I wanted to see how they'd react to being challenged," Thomas sighed placing his head on Minho's shoulder.

"well next time don't, OK? " he let the unspoken words of 'I don't wanna lose you too' hang in the air as Minho wrapped his arms loosely around his back placing on hand on the back of his neck and squeezing lightly able to pick up on the unsaid words.

"OK, I promise."

(I know I know it's been ages don't kill me I've been a stressed out boi still am but a little better ANYWHO the reason why Scott knew he was Stephan is because he smelled like stiles but different also he knows what stiles look like and so guessed that Thomas was Stephan, Kira couldn't tell because even tho Minho smells like her she's had nothing to go off on what he looks like ok that's all bye see you again in a few months... Maybe)


End file.
